fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Aspects of the Sun
Aether walked off the street into a wide open grassy plain. He had been hired for what was, surprisingly, the strangest job he had ever received. Someone, who had not disclosed his name, or abilities, or even a reason as to why, had wanted to fight him. Auriel's blonde hair would be further illuminated by the brilliance of the sun, as it illuminated his path to the plain of which he had requested his opponent to meet him. Utter silence would surround the slayer as he continued his tread towards the area, his blue eyes closed off to the world. He had selected it because of its remoteness, taking a life was no issue to Auriel, however the sovereign of Dragon's Gunfire, may not be so indifferent to the lives of lesser beings. As Auriel finally found himself at the plain, standing across from his opponent as he finally allowed the world to view his iris' sky blue in color, whilst his hands remained at his sides, and a calm expression on his face, no words would escape from his lips at this point. Aether could tell from the air this man gave off that he was arrogant, and believed that he was above others, a direct contrast to Aether's own ideals. "Are you the one that hired me?" asked Aether, the grip on his sword tightening. A voice that sounded as if it belonged to both dragon and human would utter a simple "Yes." a single word would contain more malice than should be possible, and he began to explain his reasoning. "You, you refuse to acknowledge Dragons and Dragon Slayers as the kings that they are. For your transgressions you shalt burn with the rest of Ishgar." As his speach was finished, Auriel's body began to glow with a brillent golden aura, awaiting the mans rebuttal. Aether glared at the man, gritting his teeth. "It was men like you that made a man like me. Men that thought that they were above others simply because their teacher was a Dragon. Now I'm glad that you brought me here. Because that means that I can put you in your place." Aether's own aura exploded around him, a vibrant blue. A Jutsu Shiki barrier formed around the area. "Neither of can leave until the other is defeated. Make your move." Auriel would notice the barrier form as an almost sickening, demonic grin began to paint itself onto his face, before an almost maniacal laughed escaped his lips before he composed himself and extended his right arm forward. "Solar Dragon's Fang" Upon the completion of this declaration, heat and light energies combine in the palm of his hand forming solar dragon magic. This newly formed ball of magic however would not exist for long, as it's malleable form would begin to elongate and shift into that of a long sword. Auriel than began to brandish the blade, as he began to make his way towards his soon to be victim, an ear to ear grin still present on his face. Aether unsheathed his own sword, the black blade Sekhmet, and coated it in his own plasma. "You and I represent two aspects of the sun. The energy that the sun provides to world, and the heat that could destroy it. Our ideals do not match our magic's functions. Plasma Dragon's Atomic Cutlass." "You're a fool. I represent an aspect of nothing, I am the sun in it's entirety, an embodiment of power." Auriel's voice was now more draconic than human, the soul of his dragon mother had begun to awaken, and she was not pleased that a mere human would dare speak with such outlandishness, and as such Aether would pay dearly. Auriel would than move suddenly into action, seemingly recklessly charging towards Aether, a single diagonal stroke would be made, with the intention to bifracture the man. He could sense the sudden uprise in Auriel's magical energy, making it only a matter of speed. His reckless attack made it even easier, as he telegraphed his movement. He seamlessly blocked Auriel's slash, generating a powerful shockwave. With unrivaled speed and precision, Aether used his free hand to attack his shoulder joint, aiming to disable his shoulder joint with a powerful, plasma infused jab. Auriel's draconic sense's would serve him well, easily taking in the movement's of his foe, as a grin yet again forged itself upon his face as Aether parried his attack. The generated shockwave would however be used to Auriels' advantage as it would cause him to slide backwards out of range of the oncoming jab, avoiding harm this time around. Following the sequence of events the sword that Auriel held shattered, turning back into particles of light and heat energy. The now considerable distance between them would be optimal for Auriel, as he allowed his jaw to dislodge before gather the energies of the sun itself in his maw, as a small orb of Solar Slayer magic formed, the sheer amounts of power his was summoning would be such that the sky itself darkend, before it was released as a massive all destroying wave of energy that sought to end Aether. "SOLAR DRAGONS ROAR!!" Aether didn't falter. As soon as Auriel fired his Roar, Aether was already out of the way, utilizing the speed of his magic to near-instantly fly behind Auriel, attempting to kick him in the back of the head with a plasma imbued kick while the beam was still exiting his mouth.